


somewhere only we know

by bevioletskies



Series: fic prompts & drabbles [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevioletskies/pseuds/bevioletskies
Summary: “You’re drivin’ me crazy, honey,” Peter groaned, rolling over to bury his face against her hip, grinning to himself as she affectionately ruffled his hair in return. “What’s wrong with the music I already got?”“Nothing, except we’ve heard it all a thousand times,” Gamora said dryly. “Contrary to your belief, making out with you to a playlist consisting entirely of Foreigner songs isn’t the ‘peak experience’ you’re imagining. I don’twantto know what love is, because I already do, and I don’t think either of us need further demonstrationora constant reminder.”Peter sat up, staring at her, looking completely betrayed. “You weren’t enjoying yourself?”“The kissing was fine.” Gamora patted his hand reassuringly, though it felt more like a consolation prize than anything at this point. “The ambiance could use some work.”(Anonymous fic prompt: The Avengers introducing the Guardians to 21st-century music)





	somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler warning** for _Avengers: Infinity War_. Fic title is from the song [Somewhere Only We Know](https://open.spotify.com/track/3NDhKtd9RMJRxevIsDgIax?si=ywCHR0ODRCS2Bgk4_aiYgw) by Keane.

Peter, despite his inclination to remind everyone he was born and raised on Earth, never felt particularly enthusiastic about returning, and when he _did_ return, was even less inclined to stay. Still, once the hubbub of, well, half the _universe_ disappearing had been reversed by the skin of their teeth, he found himself befriending the Avengers. Some he found more palatable than others, and they were kind enough to give him something of an Earth care package of things he’d missed during his years in space.

“I’d say ‘we’ll miss you’, but then I’d be lying,” Stark had said as they parted. “Next time you’re in the neighborhood, don’t bring around any more alien threats or daddy issues, okay? I really don’t want to renovate Avengers headquarters again. I can afford the ridiculous property taxes, believe me, but the government would love _any_ excuse to stop me from acquiring more building permits.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Peter had snorted, clapping Stark on the back. “You wanna know how many times we crashed my ship?”

The care package consisted of a treasure trove of food, technology, and paraphernalia that Peter was half-impressed by, half-disinterested in. Frankly, his time spent exploring the galaxy had exposed him to far more impressive advancements on all fronts, so cordless headphones and a package of carefully-wrapped cronuts paled in comparison to what he already had access to. He also took one look at the set of Bowflex dumbbells enclosed in a golden box, which came with a note signed in Thor’s looping cursive, and very nearly shoved the entire thing out the back of the Milano.

Some of the items were addressed to specific Guardians, including a machine gun from Sergeant Barnes for Rocket, and a spare Dragonfang for Gamora, courtesy of Valkyrie. Really, there was an alarming amount of weaponry stashed away in the enormous crate they’d been given, and Peter had a feeling they were going to have more trouble getting through Xandarian customs the next time they went to see the Nova Corps than he could handle.

The most intriguing item to Peter, unsurprisingly, was the smartphone. Not for all of its bells and whistles; he couldn’t give a damn about Candy Crush or Angry Birds or whatever nonsense he was pretty sure that Other Peter had made up. It was the extensive music library that came with it, loaded with playlists labeled with the names of each Avenger. Peter was oddly touched as he scrolled through the names; he had only really talked to Thor, Stark, and Other Peter, maybe even the wizard guy a couple times during their tactical discussions, but nearly all of them had contributed regardless.

“Are you hoarding it for yourself?” Peter startled at the sound of Gamora’s voice, looking up from the device. Once he’d uncovered the phone, he had immediately retreated to their bedroom to look through it. He couldn’t help but compare it to Yondu’s Zune, which sat by his side. “I’m sure there’s something for everyone. Well, except Drax.”

“It’s...a lot.” Peter whistled impressively at the number of songs staring back at him. “I’m tryin’ to figure out what these guys are into, maybe narrow it down a little to something familiar.”

“Or...you could expand your horizons,” Gamora suggested, sitting cross-legged beside him. “Don’t get me wrong, Peter, your music has become such a staple of our adventures together, but...it doesn’t hurt to try something new.”

“Banner’s is mostly audiobooks for stress relief. I don’t think I need to listen to that one to know I’m good,” Peter deadpanned.

Gamora rolled her eyes. “Your stubbornness knows no boundaries. I don’t recall you digging in your heels like this when you first got the Zune.”

“That’s because...that’s because Yondu got it for me.” Peter smiled tightly. “Don’t get me wrong, the Avengers seem like cool people, but...I don’t know ‘em. Yondu _knew_ me.”

She hummed, nodding thoughtfully, her eyes somewhat apologetic as she eased the phone out of Peter’s hands and began scrolling through it herself. “There has to be _something_ here you’ll enjoy.”

“What can I say? When it comes to music, I’m a creature of habit.” He laid on his back, smiling privately to himself as Gamora continued digging through its selection. She had always been more receptive to his music than she let on, especially around the others. There were often moments where the Zune would go missing, but Peter was never concerned, knowing it was either Gamora or Groot seeking entertainment or solace. When he had a few minutes to spare, Peter would scroll through its library, looking for songs just for her, whether they were utterly saccharine love songs that reminded him of her anyways, or something soothing for them to fall asleep to together (admittedly, their sleep patterns had been haphazard since their return from the Soul Dimension). For all her public protests, in private, she liked music almost as much as he did.

“I see a few artists on here that you already know,” Gamora said, continuing to scroll. When Peter held out his hand, though, Gamora moved away, just out of reach, smiling almost teasingly. “Hey, I’m not finished.”

“You’re drivin’ me crazy, honey,” Peter groaned, rolling over to bury his face against her hip, grinning to himself as she affectionately ruffled his hair in return. “What’s wrong with the music I already got?”

“Nothing, except we’ve heard it all a thousand times,” Gamora said dryly. “Contrary to your belief, making out with you to a playlist consisting entirely of Foreigner songs isn’t the ‘peak experience’ you’re imagining. I don’t _want_ to know what love is, because I already do, and I don’t think either of us need further demonstration _or_ a constant reminder.”

Peter sat up, staring at her, looking completely betrayed. “You weren’t enjoying yourself?”

“The kissing was fine.” Gamora patted his hand reassuringly, though it felt more like a consolation prize than anything at this point. “The ambiance could use some work.”

He threw himself back down onto the bed with a _whump_ , eyes fixated on the ceiling. “Alright, well, then I’ll make you a new playlist, using _only_ songs that the Avengers gave us.”

She smiled victoriously, pressing the device back into his outstretched palm. “That’s the spirit.”

Another week came and went as the Guardians settled back into their routines, stretching their legs and getting their heads back into it, so to speak. After all, dying and coming back had taken a lot out of them, and their prolonged ‘vacation’ on Earth, where they attended Stark’s wedding and visited Peter’s mother’s grave, hadn’t helped matters much, either. Everyone was worn down, reluctant to get back to the job, and rather scatterbrained. Gamora was certain that Peter had forgotten his promise entirely until one evening, as she was getting ready for bed, he practically sprinted into their room and quite literally toppled head over heel into the mattress.

It spoke volumes to the longevity of their relationship that she barely blinked. “Peter,” she sighed, bracing herself for what she could only assume was his usual brand of endearingly childlike wonder.

“I finished,” he said proudly, holding up the phone. It took Gamora a second to remember what he was talking about.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to listen to them all now. It’s late, and we have to be on Galador for that delivery job in six hours,” Gamora said, half-irritated, half-apologetic.

“How about one, then? Just one before we go to bed. Then, whenever we’ve got some time...I’ll play you another.” He gave her a hopeful smile, perhaps one of the biggest smiles he’d given her since their return, and she couldn’t help but melt a little.

“Oh, fine,” she chuckled, slipping under the covers beside him. Peter grinned, offering her an earbud, and when they both settled against the headboard, he pressed play.

_Don't wanna close my eyes...don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you, baby...and I don't wanna miss a thing..._

Gamora wasn’t exactly sure what Peter had meant by "whenever they had time". She assumed that, for the most part, he would play her one song before bed, maybe one in the morning if they happened to have a few minutes to spare before getting up to face the day. However, it soon became _every_ spare moment they had, mostly when they needed calm, when they needed serenity, often after the chaos of a job well done - or _not_ well done at all - or another shouting match between the Guardians that ended in rambunctious intervention and the desire for painkillers or a strong drink.

She secretly delighted in the way Peter would seek her out so they could have a private moment together; usually, they tried their best not to spend every minute of every day together, lest they become _too_ codependent to the point of no return. Distance was good, it was healthy. Sometimes, after a mission, she would retreat to the vantage window after showering and taking a nap, staring out at the stars and wondering what they had in store for her. Now, Peter would sit across from her and offer her an earbud. Whether she accepted it or gently rebuffed him in favor of silence was up to her.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear...and there is no one there to dry your tears...oh, I hold you for a million years...to make you feel my love…_

Music, in Gamora’s mind, was extraordinarily intimate. It wasn’t something she liked to experience with just about anybody, the way that Peter liked to share. It was a way of saying everything that needed to be said, and everything else in between, without ever having to speak. She enjoyed it for what it was, a form of entertainment, but even more so, she came to respect it as a medium of expression.

It almost made her shiver, made her heart thump for joy in her chest, whenever Peter played something that he found just for her, something that resonated so deeply that he thought it suited her best. There were always moments, of course, questions that burrowed themselves in the back of her mind, about whether Peter was taking something as seriously as he should, whether he was keeping something to himself. But never, not _ever_ , had she questioned if he loved her as much as he promised he did. The melodies he hummed under his breath, the lyrics he sang along to in her ear, spoke volumes of his truths.

_And I don't want the world to see me...'cause I don't think that they'd understand...when everything's meant to be broken...I just want you to know who I am..._

They arrived at the last song of Peter’s new playlist not too long after, mere weeks after the first night. It had been a few days since they last listened to something new, after their most recent completed job. They were thirty thousand units richer, and yet they felt like they’d lost another year off their lives after an encounter with a pack of feral Kosmosian wolves. Their backs ached, their feet burned, and they wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and stay there for at least fifteen hours.

“I don’t know how much longer we can keep doing this,” Gamora confessed as Peter got in beside her. “Every time something bad happens to one of us, all I can think about is...before. And how _easy_ it would be to happen all over again.”

“I know.” Peter slowly ran his fingers through her hair, bringing them to rest against the crook of her jaw as he cupped her chin. “Early retirement, hey? There’s an idea.”

“I don’t know if the others would want to, but maybe it’s time we settle down. Make a home somewhere. I would want to keep helping people, of course, but being out in the field is starting to take a toll on everyone’s physical and mental health. We carry on like this, and eventually...there might not be a point where we can make that choice.” She paused, shaking her head. “Now that I’ve said it out loud, though, it sounds rather selfish. What kind of heroes would we be if we want to preserve our lives at the cost of others?”

“The kind that know how to do this right.” Peter pressed a reassuring kiss against her brow. “We had those conversations with Stark, remember? What it cost him?”

“Almost everything,” she whispered.

“Right,” he nodded. “So...it’s not being selfish. We gotta take care of ourselves, too. And maybe you’re a creature of habit like me. Familiarity...it’s a good thing. Comfortable. And I know I’m not _that_ old, but I sure feel like I’m getting there,” he added with a chuckle. “You’re right. Someday, we’ll probably be runnin’ things from a cushy office instead of getting shot at on some abandoned planet.” He winced. “Wait, that sounds incredibly boring.”

Gamora laughed, leaning back onto her pillow. “A conversation for another time, I suppose. Several conversations, actually. It was just a thought. Talking to the Avengers about their experiences on Earth, and our deaths...it’s just made me so _tired_.”

“Too tired for one last song?” Peter offered the device with a twinkle in his eye. Gamora shook her head, reaching for the earbud and settling against his chest. They allowed the gentle strains of a piano wash over them as they closed their eyes.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone...I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on…_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in...I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin..._

“It seems like you’ve found plenty of new songs to enjoy.” Gamora reached for Peter’s hand under the duvet and squeezed. “I like them, too. Or maybe you’ve just come to know my taste.”

“That’s because I know you _very_ well,” Peter said proudly, puffing his chest outward a little, though he deflated immediately afterward. “It’s never gonna replace the stuff my mom and Yondu picked for me, though.”

“Of course not,” she said softly.

He smiled ruefully. “Was a good experiment, though. I guess those Avengers ain’t so bad after all.”

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go...talk about it somewhere only we know..._

_This could be the end of everything...so why don't we go...somewhere only we know?_

**Author's Note:**

> The songs featured in this fic are [I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing](https://open.spotify.com/track/225xvV8r1yKMHErSWivnow?si=5vhvaybSQG-GsLlpHokmXg) by Aerosmith, [Make You Feel My Love](https://open.spotify.com/track/0mqTcM8kuu2IYPotMt7AzS?si=BWe489oFQZKturBRR85jag) by Adele, [Iris](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Qyc6fS4DsZjB2mRW9DsQs?si=Uw4JxEDUSxiO76uMJDEXEg) by the Goo Goo Dolls, and again, [Somewhere Only We Know](https://open.spotify.com/track/3NDhKtd9RMJRxevIsDgIax?si=ywCHR0ODRCS2Bgk4_aiYgw) by Keane, aka songs from every cheesy 90s/early-2000s teen movie ever.
> 
> The prompt called specifically for Peter/Gamora, so I hope it's okay that this didn't _actually_ feature the Avengers and focused more on them! You can read this fic on [tumblr](http://bevioletskies.tumblr.com/post/175556780534/starmora-prompt-post-a4-the-avengers) if you'd like, and I take Peter/Gamora fic prompts at any time, including those for my own fic 'verses, [twenty questions](https://archiveofourown.org/series/823920) and [everybody wants to rule the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841176). Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
